


Pretty

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Innocent Niall, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions Of Larry - Freeform, Orgasms, Requited Love, Secrets, Top Liam, Unrequited Love, and then, liam finds out he's a boy, princess niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Niall's story of skirts, love and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while hahaaa i wrote the beginning of this ages ago and left it so i decided to finish it, it's just a quick thing  
> edit:   
> so! I got a comment about this fic being offensive/insulting to transgender and genderqueer people and I have written a reply to it, it's long as nails so you wont miss it in the comments if you want to read it. Especially read it if you feel this story is offensive. This is not a genderbend fic made to highlight the differences of gender. This pretty much has the opposite stand point.

When your love is destined to love another, you are as content as you can be, or must be. To ensure the safety and happiness of others, you must first put everyone you love in front of you.  
And that’s what he did.  
But as he observed the people around him –who for he, cared not- and their happiness, he became weary of himself and his wellbeing, and he would go to desperate measures to gain what he called ‘love’ and achieve what he called ‘happiness’.

\--

He lay on the floor, his body pulsing with a familiar ache and his lip oozing blood quickly across his chin. He lay, on the floor, ache and blood and all, he lay and he would never admit that maybe he was waiting for someone to come rescue him. Maybe he had little fantasies at these times of a strong and handsome boy sweeping him up in his arms and carrying him away, off to a warm safe place where they can be together (like his bedroom, where he can then embrace him in his big arms and have him screaming, ‘oh, yes!’ ‘oh, god!’ ‘oh, god!’).

Niall decided to get up then, his thoughts had ran far enough. He pressed his palms to the shiny hall floor and pushed himself up until his was knelt. He began to gather his belongings, pushing his fringe behind his ear. He had decided to let it grow, though he kept the back of his hair the same length as before. His bangs however had a surprising wavy pattern to them and framed his face perfectly.

He collected his things and hurried home, for it was the end of the day for him, and in turn the end of torment, for now.

\--

So, there was Liam, and he was really, really attractive in Niall’s opinion.  
The kind of attractive that had the blonde on his bed, fingers deep inside himself 2 hours after just seeing him for the first time.  
But Liam was very handsome and very straight, and Niall was very ugly and very gay, so never in his wildest dreams would Niall catch himself in a conversation with Liam.  
(Although, little did Niall know, he was pretty. So very pretty, and maybe that’s one of the reasons the boys and girls at his school wouldn’t leave him alone, maybe that’s why they spat in his face and kicked him to the floor and insulted him. Maybe because he was so pretty and people didn’t like a boy with a face like his.)

Once, Niall bumped shoulders with Liam and had to balance himself on a few lockers and do that cheesy sigh, because honestly he felt in love.

\--

Louis fell gracefully onto Niall’s bed, “I think I’m in love.”

“With who?”  
“Harry.”  
“Who’s Harry? Which Harry?” Niall asked, slipping off his glasses and putting them back in their case.  
“Styles,” Louis sighed as he rolled onto his stomach and swung his legs in the air, “Harry Styles, he’s like –oh god, I don’t know Niall!- something about him makes me melt.”  
“Does he make you weak?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Do you want him to pin you down and take you?”  
“Mmmm…”  
“Do you want him to keep going till he makes you wet?”  
“Oh god…”  
“Then talk to him!” Niall grinned at his best friend as he keened.

“I don’t know Niall…” Niall stopped and looked at his friend, his friend since birth, and saw the fear in his eyes. Louis was always confident and sure and now he was not that Louis, but a completely different Louis all together, a small Louis, a shy Louis, “I don’t think he’ll like me.”

Niall got up and gave the brunette a hug, petting his feathery hair. He mumbled things like, ‘it’ll be okay boo’ and ‘you’re so pretty’ and ‘you’re perfect he’d love you’, as he thought of his own predicament with Liam, who he had liked for two years and who he had loved for one.

Niall was going to make a personal change, in which he’d have to discuss with his parents and Louis and plead for their support in his decision.

And that he did.

\--

Niall had always liked clothes. All sorts of clothes. He would constantly catch himself staring at pretty skirts in shop windows for embarrassingly long periods of time.  
And he loved those big blue jackets that hugged your form and were soft and fuzzy inside.  
So in conclusion, Niall had always secretly wished that maybe one day he would be able to wear all kinds of different clothes and he wouldn’t be judged for it.

Niall was on leave from school for a month so his parents could cater his needs.  
Niall wanted to look like a girl. He wanted to convince anyone who met him that he was female.  
(In the second night of this project Niall had cried into Louis’ arms because he was too ugly to be a girl, but Louis had rocked him all night long and told him over and over just how amazingly beautiful he was.)

The blonde’s parents loved their son to the moon and back, and so did everything they could to make him happy. He was shy, but his mother held his hand and gave him suggestions and he would nod and smile. They let him add almost double the amount of clothes he had to his closet, they let him buy wigs and wear makeup and the first time Niall put absolutely everything and stepped out of his en suite to show Louis, he had asked if he looked alright and Louis hadn’t answered. But he had scooped him into his arms and spun him around in delight.

\--

Niall hadn’t changed his name, but in fact when he came back he realised, no one had really known it in the first place. The name ‘Niall Horan’ had lay upon deaf ears. Until he came back.  
And when he came back Niall Horan was never forgotten.

Walking through the halls of the school he’d been to for the entirety of his high school life was comical. People actually stared at him and whispered. But he could feel the difference, being a young boy who always had people whispering about him, he knew the line between negative and positive and this, for sure, was not negative. Girls and boys came up to him, introducing themselves and welcoming him and asking if he wanted to join them at lunch and Niall felt like Cinderella.

A real life Cinderella, who was really, actually pretty.

\--

Liam Payne met Niall Horan the day she transferred from Ireland.  
He was instantly mesmerised, her hair bouncing off her shoulders and curling delicately around her cheeks and her beautiful blue eyes. Her small hands clutching her books to her chest, fingernails painted with a soft and shimmery pink. Her cheeks a bright red as she collided with Liam’s chest by accident.

He’d almost let her wisp away too, the smell of watermelon and freshness trailing behind her, but he called out.  
“Wait!” And in that moment she had frozen, her body letting out a slight shiver and had turned around, slowly, brushing her soft blonde hair out of her eyes.  
“Yes?” she whispered.  
“I’m Liam,” he waved a hand to his friends, dismissing them basically, and walked up closely to the girl. Her voice was quiet, wavering slightly and it was hard to hear over all the noise. He smiled, “are you new?”  
“I…” she began, “I just moved…I’m Niall.”  
Liam’s eyes flitted to the thin, white choker around her neck, thought about how his lips would feel against the skin there.  
“Can I walk you to class?” he said, flashing his most charming smile, please let it work, please don’t think I’m stupid.  
“The-the bell hasn’t gone yet,” Niall’s lips slid upwards slowly in the corners, a small grin and deep red flush on her face.  
“Right I’m sorry that was stupid wasn’t it?”  
“No…it was cute.”

\--

Dating Niall was a dream. He hoped every man in the world was jealous, because he certainly would be. Niall completed him, filled this void inside him. Liam felt as if he had something to look forward to every day, something to completely break through his mask of masculinity and melt him into a fond gooey mess.

Niall was an innocent flower, she really was. She never spoke really, her voice always a whisper, but every quivering word she said made Liam fall in love with her. He loved nurturing her, treating her like she was his princess. He loved the hot tears that fell down her cheeks when he told her he loved her. He loved her sweet pink lips that whispered I love you too.

He loved being able to have Niall in his lap, stroking her thighs softly and possessively. He loved making her breath catch as he pushed his tongue through her pink lips. He loved the way she canted her hips up into him and came so sweetly just from rubbing against him. But of course that’s when Liam first noticed that Niall was different from other girls. And he thought he’d let her come to him in her own time, because no matter what, he’d love her just the same.

\--

**My princess parts are getting all tingly thinking about you daddy <3**

Liam’s hand rushed over his cock, his face flushed as he imagined his baby in her bed, hips grinding into her blanket, not touching herself, just waiting.

**Can I touch myself daddy?**

**Can I use my fingers?**

**Is daddy touching himself too?**

Liam groaned reading Niall’s messages, hastily tapping out replies with one hand.

**Want you to lick me daddy**

**Wanna see daddy touch himself too**

**Wanna feel daddy inside me too**

**Want you to pin me down and spank me daddy**

**Gonna cum daaddy**

“Fuck,” Liam whispered, pumping his cock faster as a thick stream of white cum painted his abdomen and hand.

**Was I good daddy?**

**You were perfect princess <3**

\--

Liam liked to mark this day as “The day it came out”.

Liam had Niall over and was driving her insane, his lips on her neck and his hands brushing up and down her thighs, slipping past the skirt. Her legs were spread obscenely wide for Liam’s touches, and his hands began rubbing at the trim of her underwear.

It’d been 1 and a half years for them, 1 and a half years since Niall had moved from Ireland, 1 and a half years since Liam fell into her spell.

Niall gasped from their position on the floor as Liam rubbed against the obvious bump in her underwear, caressing it with his thumbs. It was obvious to him now what Niall really had down there, and he rubbed acceptingly and persistently at it, Niall’s legs quivering around him.

But then Niall froze and became rigid and Liam knew that she realised.

Because a second later she was pushing away and crying. She grasped her skirt and covered herself, sobbing and whimpering “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Li, I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay baby girl,” Liam coaxed, but as he reached out to her she pulled back, “It’s fine, it’s alright, it’s alright, please don’t cry baby, please don’t cry, some girls are born like that and it’s okay.”

But Niall was shaking her head and crying, letting herself become limp as Liam pushed her up into his arms and rocked her gently.

“You’re such a brave girl,” Liam whispered into her cheek, kissing her wet pinkness, “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s fine with me sweetheart, I love you no matter what.”  
She kept shaking her head, but her sobbing stopped, slowly, tears still leaking from her eyes.

“Can I see baby, can we get through this together?”

Liam carried Niall to his bed, propping up some pillows and sitting the crying girl up.  
“Comfy baby?” She nodded, her thumb coming to her mouth to bite and suck on.  
“Can I see?”

She nodded again, her face blushing as Liam spread her legs. She wasn’t very big between there, her erection still hadn’t waned very much. Liam could see her tip peaking from her pretty underwear, and he pulled them down to see her full hardness.

“You’re doing so well princess,” Liam praised his brave girl, “Can I touch?”  
She nodded once more, her legs involuntarily widening as reaction to his careful touch.

Her face dried as he began stroking her length lightly.  
“You’re so pretty baby,” he said quietly and Niall moaned in response, “I wanna make you cum like this.”  
“Daddy…” she whispered as he sped his strokes, going from base to tip, playing with her head. Her toes curled and her legs kicked a little as she whimpered softly.  
“Your cock’s pretty too,” he licked his lips, stroking her firmer, harder, her whines becoming louder until she was thrusting up into his hand, long moans of “daddy” filling the room with a hot atmosphere of pleasure. Her moans quickened into little “ah ah ah”s, Liam’s hand speeding up on her dick until a hot stream coated his fingers. He coaxed her through her orgasm and pulled her into a hug.

And she began to cry again. Now Liam was worried.

“Baby, it’s alright remember? I’m okay with it, it’s okay!” Liam took the time to quickly get up and clean his hands before joining her on the bed again, taking her face into his hands.  
She slowly shook her head, over and over and pulled up her shirt to show Liam her bra. It was cute, pink like her underwear. Liam was confused, so he reached out and began prodding at her small breasts.

Oh, those weren’t real.

Niall was nodding now, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra and he watched as the weird jelly things came off with it to reveal Niall’s flat chest.

So would that mean…?

Or was it…?

“Niall…are you a boy?”

Niall was nodding still.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

The blonde sobbed, his face being engulfed with sorrow and tears and Liam scooped him into his embrace and held his boyfriend for the first time.

“I love you no matter what, you’ll always be my angel, baby, you’ll always be my princess.”

\--

The next morning was amazing for them.

They faced each other, entangled and bound in love, their lips pecking softly, little breathy sighs being shared between them as they sank into a moment of bliss together.

Liam pulled back, his hands thumbing Niall’s soft cheek bones. He had a beautiful boyfriend. He felt no different towards Niall, he felt no embarrassment or betrayal. He felt a powerful swell of love.

“Are you okay?”

Niall smiled, “Yes.”

“Are we okay?

“Yes,” Liam heard a small hint of sound, not just whisper, but voice, his baby was speaking for the first time.

“Are you my pretty little boy?” Liam asked slowly, not wanting to get it wrong. But Niall grinned and nodded and spoke, clearly, his voice low and honey trickled.

“Yes, daddy.”

Liam pulled Niall closer and they grinded slowly on each other, kissing with tongue and sighs, pushing the other closer to lazy climax. When Liam was done celebrating this huge step in their relationship, he basked in Niall orgasm, the blonde whining into his lips and rutting against him.

They lay together all morning, exchanging lazy kisses and occasional hand jobs.

“Is this real?” Liam asked, twirling a piece of Niall’s long hair in his fingers. Niall shook his head no, and sat up to unpin his wig from his hair. He took it out, Liam watching intently, and folded it, placing it on the floor behind him. Liam watched as he shook his natural hair, running his hands through it and laying down again.

“So pretty…” Liam hummed, scratching Niall’s scalp and admiring his real blondeness, the natural curls in his hair and his brunette roots.

“Do you…like wearing the wig?”

And that was Niall’s chance to explain.

\--

Niall could never feel better than this.

He was free now. He was loved by Liam but also loved by himself.  
They established that he was a boy, and proud to be one, but sometimes he could wear girl’s clothes and that was okay. One day he could be in tracksuit pants and a sweat shirt, and another he could be in a summer dress and a wig. It didn’t matter to either, because it was only what Niall looked like on the outside. He and Liam shared a deep connection on the inside.

To Liam, Niall was like Cinderella, with his ability to transform and make Liam fall in love with him more every day.

To Niall, Liam was like a prince, ready to sweep his princess away into a fantasy of castles, skirts and unconditional love.


End file.
